Nonexistant depression
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: Kanda had been told to comfort Allen. And he will do just that with a kiss. AreKan


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Mistakes in language, BoyxBoy, unbetaed, some spoilers.**

**Enjoy.**

**x-x-x**

Kanda could feel his eyes gradually set upon the white-haired that was at the corner of the room, who was busy dodging and sending attacks at Lavi. The raven had long defeated all of his opponents and was resting for a bit before continuing. He twisted the cap of his bottle and quickly wolfed down the content in it, bringing down his temperature and replenishing his water level almost instantly. He brought the bottle down when it was drunk empty. Feeling the ticklish feeling of one droplet rolling down his chin, he wiped it away with the back of his hand, which tasted a tad bit salty from his sweat when he brushed his tongue slightly across his upper lips.

Allen's moves are swift, but so is Lavi's. Kanda watched on as they failed to deliver a blow to each other. Countless punches, fast and rapid, were only delivered to hit the humid air in the training room. He could see both of them growing restless and irritated, not to mention getting tired from the cycle of dodging and failing at attacking.

_Che. Idiots._

Now, a punch was aimed at Allen's face. The white-haired ducked and in seconds, he swiped down and did a half somersault, pushing his legs up and using one arm to support him. He uses his arm's strength and pushed himself into the air, his legs aiming at Lavi's chin, who was also off the ground. Lavi intercepted it by grabbing onto one of his ankles and spun Allen around. Without warning, he let go, sending Allen into a pillar. Thankfully, the younger of the two caught himself by landing his feet against the pillar. He bent down to give himself some spring motion to his legs and he leaped to Lavi's direction, twisting his body a bit to aim a kick at Lavi's stomach. The redhead took a step back, unfortunately, he did not noticed the droplets of sweat they had left and was sent hitting the ground, butt first. By now, Allen was back on the floor, with his hand holding teasingly around Lavi's neck.

"I win."

"Hey! That's cheating! Let's duel again!"

The duo walked out of the training room after Allen helped Lavi up, probably because the younger one wanted his breakfast and Lavi tailed behind so as to talk Allen into another round.

Kanda closed his eyes, annoyed as to why did he waste his time to watch the two fight when he could improve himself on his skills. Just then, he could feel a presence behind him.

"Kanda, want to train together?" A feminine voice asked.

He turned around and came face to face with Lenalee, who was already drenched in sweat. Kanda did not reply but instead walk to a further distance, which the Chinese knew what it indicated.

In the blink of an eye, they got into their position and leapt at each other, with Lenelee starting the attacks.

x-x-x

Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror, eyeing the horrendous scar that had been left on him by his sword in that battle. He looked up at himself, his waist covered only with a white towel after a bath. Droplets of water dripped from his hair to his body, making their way to the ground then. One droplet had followed the scar and his eyes trailed along the reflection of the water until it also fell onto the ground. He looked back at himself, his eyes showed only depression and sense of lost.

His sword, which was supposed to hurt only those that are evil, had manage to hurt him and left him this... scar that went horizontally down his upper body. It was specifically left there just so as to remind him of who he is and what he was about to turn into, Allen simply knew it.

_Allen, no matter what, you must continue walking down that path. _

Now, he crumbled, completely. The strong wall that he built to mask himself had fallen to pieces. He punched the mirror; dozens of smashed glass fell to the floor and landed with a light sound. Allen's hand was bleeding; the red liquid dripped onto the mirror and slowly made its way down, staining the smashed object with an eerie red.

The atmosphere of the room started to turn gloomy and heavy. Allen walked towards the broken mirror and pressed his back against it for support, sliding down next and ignored the painful pricking of the smashed glass. More blood stained the object after Allen was on the floor, hugging his legs close to himself and situating his chin atop his knees. Tears begun to fall from his eyes as frightening thoughts begun to slowly engulfed him; what if he really loses himself and starts to attack his comrades, his friends?

**X-X-X**

Kanda grabbed his hair and pulled them to rest on his left shoulder before unravelling a white ribbon from his wrist. He encircled the ponytail with it a few times before tying a small knot and finally left his hair alone.

He was on his way to his room from the cafeteria when his thoughts unconsciously concentrated themselves on Allen. The Moyashi had been acting rather strange these few days and it was not only Kanda that had noticed this. He thought back to the talk with Lenelee in the cafeteria a while ago.

"_Hey Kanda, wait up!" The raven spun around, his hair nearly hit the Chinese girl in the face. Lenalee was looking at Kanda so seriously that the Japanese nearly chuckled due to the unusual expression of the girl, which was actually quite humorous with her trying to come up with the look she had now. _

"_Go talk to Allen." Lenalee's frown deepened when she saw Kanda looked at her as if she had gone crazy._

"_Che, why should I do that? His business is none of mine." Kanda watched on as Lenalee put a hand on her waist._

"_Oh! So you had noticed it as well. Then the more you should talk with him about his worries."_

"_Last time I checked, we hated each other's guts. All in all, wouldn't you be a better person for this?" Just as Kanda was about to turn his head around to walk away, one pair of warm hands pressed against both sides of his face, resulting his cheeks to puff up a little. He glared at Lenalee, wanting her to let go and end this stupid discussion right away, but the girl was filled with intense determination and was unfazed by him. He sighed slightly; he really did not know how to deal with Lenalee. _

"_So, why do you want _**me** _to talk to him? Lavi would also be a more suitable candidate for this. They are closer." Lenalee let her hands slide down until they settled beside her and looked at Kanda with melancholy._

"_You two are too alike, that's why."_

_Kanda was about to retort but decided against it when he sensed something was wrong with Lenalee. _

_She clenched her fists and hang her head down, "Both of you are always building a wall around yourselves, afraid of others getting too close. Both of you are always wearing a mask, refusing to let others to see the real you. Both of you likes to put up a strong front, not wanting others to worry too much," Lenalee looked up at Kanda, her eyes watery, "Am I right, Kanda?" _

_The girl tip-toed, inching slowly towards Kanda and pressed her lips lightly against his left cheek, surprising him in the process. _

_Now the raven remembered. This was the gentle gesture that Lenalee always gave him when they were young. It was to comfort him then when he was still a naive kid who was always crying and hated those trainings that were forced upon him. The girl had helped him so much then and he could not suppress the warmth in his heart when he started reminiscing. _

_Lenalee smiled, albeit not with genuine happiness, at Kanda. She turned around, walking off with a seemingly heavy heart with the raven watching on as her figure disappeared into the shadow._

Kanda still could not figure out why the Chinese girl had wanted him to _console_ Allen. Does he look like those that are willing to lend others a shoulder to cry on? As long as he could remember, he was the one making others cry. He smirked; the sweet memories of seeing Lavi crying his heart out when the raven broke his favourite toy were a classic. Who could blame him really, the red head just kept on annoying him even when they were young.

Unknowingly, Kanda had walked to the corridor where Allen's room is. He stood there for a while, looking at the door which separated the white-haired room from the outside. He pondered; did he really want to do what Lenalee told him to? It would be weird, very weird and the Moyashi would be cynical about the situation. Kanda comforting him? That will be indeed comical.

The unanticipated sound of breaking glass startled the raven and pierced through the quiet ambience around him. Kanda could feel himself became slightly panicky before he convinced himself nothing wrong had happened; the Moyashi was capable to take care of himself.

The raven wanted to walk off but his damned conscience simply did not allow him to. It urged him to turn the knob and barged in, wanting to check on Allen if he's really alright.

_Oh screw it._

Kanda did just as what his conscience wanted him to. To his horror, the smell of blood immediately assaulted his sensitive nose right after he set a foot into the room.

Allen was sitting against a bloodied mirror, looking very vulnerable. It was the first time Kanda had seen him in this miserable state. The raven knew Allen had sensed his presence and the younger boy was a little uncomfortable about it; his slight fidgeting proved Kanda's point.

The samurai walked towards Allen and swept the floor with his foot, clearing away the pieces of glass in the way before he settled at that spot, beside Allen. Kanda leaned against the wall behind him, his one knee up with his left hand positioned on it.

"You look like shit."

"Humph," Allen faked a chuckle, "Glad to hear that from you." The white-haired shifted a bit, obviously irritated by the older one of the two. "Are you here to laugh at me because I'm at my weakest? Well let me tell you, you are going to get the best show you could ever get."

Kanda could feel his blood boil; so this is how the Moyashi view him as, some completely cold-blooded creature? "What's your problem? Do you really think I'm that type of person?"

"Then just leave me alone!" Allen burst out. He now faced Kanda, with his fury very much visible on his face. Tears streamed down endlessly from silvery-blue eyes, teeth gritted together tightly and fists clenched so fiercely that nails dug in skin. Kanda stared blankly at him, decided to give the other no reaction for now.

"Do you know how tired I am right now? I will love it if all of this just ended; I'm just too exhausted." His voice barely a whisper, Allen sobbed on, his sorrow uncontrollable.

Just then, the white-haired could feel warmth on his left cheek, something soft was pressing delicately onto it. He opened his eyes that he never knew had closed and could see a reflection of the broken mirror on the ground, his eyes bulged.

Kanda was kissing him on the cheek with his eyes squinted shut quite stressfully. The raven pulled back and Allen turned his head to stare at him, completely shell-shocked. The white-haired place a hand on the cheek and ghosted on the still tingly skin, yet completely disbelieving that had happened. Allen saw pale pink had tinged the raven's cheeks and he turned away, averting all eye contact with the younger one.

"D...Don't misunderstand. This is just a comforting gesture I learnt from Lenalee."

Allen smiled, wholly grateful to the raven; who knew he could actually do these things to cheer others up.

"Neh, Kanda." The raven looked at the white- haired, "Can I have just one more thing? This will definitely cheer me up to a very great extend." Kanda raised an eyebrow in question, what else does this greedy brat want?

"Can I kiss you?"

Kanda smirked; so he wanted to play it this way.

"I don't come cheap."

"Of course I know."

**X-X-X**

**I'm brain dead. It's currently 2.10am here. Maybe that's the reason the fic was a little wierd. Anyway, review? **


End file.
